


Relatively Speaking

by MirellaPryce



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I was a special writer, M/M, oh youth, physics funny, who liked to wax poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/pseuds/MirellaPryce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Land and Sky were never meant to be apart for so long. One to hold, and one to lighten, without that for each other they're not the same...relatively speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relatively Speaking

** Relatively Speaking **

 

_Once upon a time Land and Sky were the best of friends._

_Then one day Sky made Land upset._

_Sky tried to understand Land and why he was angry_

_But Land just pushed Sky further and further away._

_So Sky left far into the stars intent on never coming back._

_Because of this Land was always surrounded by darkness._

_No sun, no stars, no moon._

_No Sky._

_And so Land wept without tears_

_Mourning the loss of his dearest friend._

_Many years passed._

_Land without much else to do waited_

_Hoping one day Sky would return._

_Sky without much else to do_

_Wished for Land to hold him close and steadfast again._

_Many more years passed for the both of them._

_One day_

_Sky being the impulsive being that he is_

_Raced back to Land without another thought._

_Except wanting his best friend back._

_Coming back wasn’t so easy though._

_What do you say after so many many years?_

_So Sky decided he would let Land make the first move_

_But left a hint of his return with a single bright star in the night._

_Land saw the star immediately_

_But was very confused._

_If Sky was back_

_Then just where was he?_

_With each night another star formed._

_Each morning for just a little while_

_The sun began to rise more and more._

_Land finally screamed out for Sky with all his might._

_And suddenly there was light and Sky was there._

_Sky cried to be reunited with Land._

_Land held Sky to him_

_And kept him close._

_They laughed like they used to._

_Land joked how Sky was still a baby_

_Sky teased the Land was now an old man_

_Both were just glad that the other was with them again._

_Relatively speaking._


End file.
